


Marvelous frames (and others) watch over the world

by Gilitine



Category: Marvel, Overwatch (Video Game), Warframe
Genre: Action, Adventure, Angst, Crossover, Depends on how well I'm able to write it, Dimension Travel, Fluff, I just hope you enjoy, May include some sexual content, Multi, My First Fanfic, Not sure which ones yet thou, Nothing way too romantic, Some characters are pieces of shit, Tags May Change, There will be ships, Time Travel, what even are these tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-12 23:31:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11172372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilitine/pseuds/Gilitine
Summary: Some guys from Warframe and Overwatch get accidentally teleported into the Marvel universe. This is the story of how they got there and what happened afterwards.





	Marvelous frames (and others) watch over the world

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys :) This is the first fanfiction I've ever written so constructive critisism is welcome. This is just an idea that I came up with while I was playing some games. Also I want to apologize in advance for any grammatic mistakes (English is not my native language). Rating and tags may change. I hope you enjoy. Btw updates will be whenever (even if no one actually reads this), because I'm usually either busy or lazy :P :D
> 
> Thank you to my beta reader Ettelwen11, who encouraged me and gave me enough confidence for me to post this here.
> 
> Oh and as for Warframe I'm going with them being able to use the ability to use transference to summon their Operator selves. Also their names aren't the names of their Warframes. Those are more like nicknames that they use instead of their actual names. I just wanted to clarify that.

##### Earth-616  
Manhattan

A figure clad in red and blue spandex was swinging across Manhattan late at night and as usual talking to no one in particular.  
  
“Looking good, Manhattan. You know, there's very little that could bum me out tonight.” He laughed. “Aaaaaand cue major super-villain attack, myriad clones of me appearing or Jonah revealing himself to be my secret father. Brrrrrr. Ok, now I'm bummed out.”  
  
He looked down and spotted a crowd of people running away from a bar.  
“And lo! Just like that. People running, screaming and terrified from an uptown bar! This can mean only one thing… Russell Crowe is in town! Ooor…”  
  
He dropped down in front of the bar and peeked in just in time to see a bartender scared shitless because of the rider standing before him.  
  
“Wha… What do you wa... want?”  
  
“Human blood,” the rider calmly replied.  
  
“Huh?” It was clear that the bartender didn't expect that sort of answer.  
  
“Kidding. Whiskey. Neat.” Because the bartender continued staring at him he added a loud and irritated “Now!”  
  
That finally snapped the bartender back to the here and now and he quickly blurted out “Ah! Yes… Yessir.”  
  
“Man, I ask you… What's an ordinary Joe got to do to get a drink ‘round here?”  
  
That was when the man watching from in between the door decided to join in the conversation.  
  
“Hey, it's Don Draper from Mad Men. If Don Draper from Mad Men’s head was on fire.”  
  
The rider didn't even look at him as he replied: “You want to join me for a quite one, kid? I'm buying.”  
  
“Moi?”  
  
“Sure. You're a Spider-Man, I'm a Ghost Rider. Kinda fits. ‘Sides... I'm tired of drinking alone…”  
  
“Okay then.” he said as he stepped inside the bar. “Milk. Neat.”

*********

##### Meanwhile in a universe far far away  
Earth, Watchpoint Gibraltar

The figure in black robes was slowly walking towards the group. They were not ready to fend off an attack. Most of the team had gone away on a mission and they were just starting to make upgrades to their security system, which as it turned out was, because of a purple clothed hacker walking slightly behind Reaper, useless anyway.  
  
“Why can't ya just leave us alone?” the cowboy asked the masked... Man? Creature? Monster? Whatever the hell he was.  
  
The mercenary laughed in a very deep tone and looked at the cowboy. “Because you keep getting in my way, vaquero.”  
  
Jesse McCree was speechless. Only one person called him that in the past. But that person was dead.  
  
While he was staring at the floor and trying to figure it out, the mercenary continued his walk towards the rest of the group and Sombra stopped next to McCree with a smug grin on her face.  
  
The group was spread out around the hangar. Lúcio sat in one corner with D.Va, whose mech Reaper shredded a few minutes ago. The other corner was occupied by Hanzo with his bow drawn standing next to Genji, who was unable to move due to being hacked by Sombra. The one who Reaper decided to head towards was Soldier: 76, who would no doubt be fighting right now if he wasn't shot three times with the pellets from Reaper’s shotguns, one of which Reaper now aimed at his head.  
  
“Any last words, Morrison?” he asked with happiness in his voice. But the soldier, who knew him for so long, heard something else in his tone. Sadness? Perhaps regret?  
  
“How come you are so silent all of a sudden, ha cartel chico?”  
  
The former Strike-Commander stared at the white mask for awhile, before he heard the former Blackwatch Commander growl and turn around. Soon enough he noticed why. There was a bright blue zig-zag line coming towards them. Sombra, who had been doing her own thing, seemed to notice too. She ran closer and initiated the hack, but before she could finish it Reaper tried shooting the time travelling ex-pilot. Unfortunately for him she was too fast. But he had a plan. He waited for her to get closer and then he landed a perfect shot right in the middle of her chest. He smirked but his face quickly changed to surprise when the chronal accelerator started emitting light all over its surface. He managed to see her look down at it and then whisper with panic in her voice: “No no no no no no no! Not again! Not again…”.  
  
After that everyone in the hangar saw a bright blue flash. The hangar became empty.

*********

##### Meanwhile in another universe somewhere else  
Jupiter, An unknown facility

“I thought you said this was just a warehouse?!” Trinity said accusingly.  
  
“I said it's SUPPOSED to be just a warehouse...” Volt replied.  
  
“No, you didn't.”  
  
“Yes, I did.”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“NO!”  
  
“YES!”  
  
At this point the two Tenno arguing were mere millimeters from each other. The rest of the members of the group just looked at each other. Some of them were enjoying the little show while the rest was clearly annoyed. That was the case until one of the annoyed ones, namely Ivara, shouted: “Stop it, shut up and focus you idiots!”  
  
The two arguing looked at her, then at each other, back at her and then they turned away from each other angrily, because they couldn't finish their argument. They both blurted out an apology.  
  
“Now that that's over with, let's maybe try to focus on the big horde of enemies encircling us?”  
  
The other Tenno looked around and noticed that she was right. There were probably hundreds or maybe thousands of enemies closing in on them. They were everywhere they looked. But what threw the Tenno off the most was the fact that they could see multiple opposing factions here and they were not attacking each other. Not even a mass of enemies this big was something the group of eight Tenno couldn't handle under normal circumstances, but they could see some stronger enemies too. In the distance was The Grustrag Three, quite a few Ambulas and even four Juggernauts.  
  
“Looks like they really want to get rid off us so much, that they're even able to join forces and be in one place without spilling each other's guts…” Ash commented.  
  
“What did you expect? We killed quite a lot of them over the years and sabotaged a lot of their projects and they probably realized that they have no chance against us alone, so I’d say it's quite understandable.” Trinity replied matter-of-factly.  
  
“The question is how do we get through this clusterfuck?” This time it was Loki who spoke. With that being said, all of them looked back at Ivara, who was the smartest and best at coming up with plans out of the group.  
  
“Yeah, yeah, working on it.”  
  
“So uh… Why aren't they attacking us?” Volt pointed out.  
  
“I don't know… Maybe they're waiting for orders?” Limbo answered.  
  
“I have an idea,” Ivara spoke again. “Limbo, can you rift walk us out of here?”  
  
“I… I'm not sure. Depends on where to?”  
  
“That doesn't really matter. Maybe to the dojo, if that's doable?”  
  
“I can try, but we might end up somewhere or sometime else or in the worst case de-”  
  
He was interrupted by a battlecry, that was quite well known amongst the Tenno.  
  
“Tenno scoom!”  
  
A few Grineer started running towards the Tenno. A few seconds later the Corpus and the Infested followed suit. About half of the Grineer and Corpus opted to instead stand back and shoot at the group.  
  
“Good. I was starting to get bored of them just staring at us.” Volt quipped as he placed down a barrier in front of himself, took out his Tigris and started shooting into the approaching crowd. Most of the group took out their weapons and started shooting too.  
  
Octavia turned to look at Limbo. “Do it. We don't have much of a choice here. We'll cover you.”  
  
“O-ok, but I warned you.” he replied as he started his assigned task. He could still hear all the sounds of the battle around him, his fellow Tenno shouting warnings at each other. He sighed and started focusing on the time and space around him.  
  
Meanwhile the other Tenno were doing their best at protecting Limbo’s motionless frame, but they were slowly losing their ground. Most of them have been hit numerous times and while Trinity was healing them, they knew she couldn't do that for much longer.  
  
“What's taking him so long?” Loki loudly asked.  
  
“Cut him some slack. If it can actually get us out of here…” Excalibur, also loudly, answered.  
  
“Hold on a sec. If?!” Volt shouted while shooting.  
  
“Have some faith!” Trinity shouted back at him.  
  
He turned at her to object, but instead shot lightning and then his gun in the direction of Limbo.  
  
“What are you-” she started yelling at him, but stopped mid-sentence, when she noticed a black figure engulfed in smoke impaling Limbo with a sword. She also took notice of all the other Tenno running towards them. Then they saw a bright flash of white light and everything went silent.

*********

##### Back on Earth-616  
The same bar in Manhattan

“I hope you're not planning on driving after that,” Spider-Man said.  
  
“I'm a walking, burning skeleton and a Spirit of Vengeance.” Ghost Rider replied.  
  
“A RESPONSIBLE walking, burning skeleton and Spirit of Vengeance I hope.”  
  
“It don't have no real effect on me like this.”  
  
“Why drink it, then?” the spandex clad man asked.  
  
“Good point,” the rider agreed as the flames encoating his head started disappearing and he turned back into Johnny Blaze.  
  
“Now I can get properly wasted.”  
  
“Mind if I ask why?”  
  
“I'm celebrating,” Johnny replied. “Let's just say that, after years of being a puppet to various masters, I'm finally free.” He took a sip of the whiskey and continued: “Now I just got to figure what to do next. And find a way to rid myself of the Ghost Rider forever. Go back to just being plain old Johnny Blaze.” He looked at the man beside him and said: “Let me ask you something, mister Avenger. If you could get it back… A normal life with none of the hurt that comes from living like this… Would you?”  
  
“Uh…” Spider-Man turned to look at the other man, but he noticed something glowing in the back corner of the bar. “Do you see that?” he asked pointing at it. Johnny turned in the direction of where he was pointing and just as he was about to reply, the bar was consumed by the light.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to know what anyone reading this (if there actually is someone who's reading this) thinks about it. So if you want to encourage me to continue or tell me that I suck at writing (which I will ignore, because I enjoy it) in the comments. Thank you for reading ^_^


End file.
